The Last Night
by author's archive
Summary: Sherlock and John wants to get some time for themselves, other than chasing criminals and murders around the streets of London. But alas, The Criminals of London have much better ideas. Will they be able to see each other again? or not? This story has two endings, a violent one and a funny one. If you want the funny one, please visit my profile.
1. Chapter 1

It was a pleasant night. The sky was smooth and shiny and it stretched above the world. In London, a bit far away in a deserted alley, two people, who were known to be the famous Sherlock Holmes and his faithful collegue, (now) lover, were walking side by side, holding hands. The alley had a deserted and eerie feel to it but it was completely avoided by the duo. Both of them were full of each other's minds, that they wouldn't have cared for anything in the world other than each other's presence. They were quiet, not talking anything, but just enjoying each other's presence after a good romantic dinner at Angelo's. These were one of the nights were both of them were free from any case or any emergency call from John's hospital and they just wanted to utilize it. They had nothing to worry about, no criminals, no murders, no ambulance. Just the two of them in the alley. John expected Sherlock to avoid the walk, claiming to say it is useless and return to baker street. Surprisingly, Sherlock had been very patient and quiet. Also, he seems to be quite enjoying himself.

'So, John, what do you think about the sky?' Sherlock suddenly asked.

'Oh! _now_ you want to learn about the solar system and the universe' John teased.

'Nonsense' Sherlock said, but he had a good-natured smile on his face, which made John laugh adorably.

And suddenly Sherlock stopped. He turned to face the slightly older man, and he carefully took in all the details. Even though lines had been forming on John's face, he was absolutely attractive.

Sherlock turned towards John and gently took his other hand and guided both of his arms and kept them on his shoulder. The height difference had caused John to stretch his arms a little more, causing his shirt to run up a bit, revealing a streak of tanned skin. Sherlock smiled and then lifted both of his arms and gently placed them on John's waist, holding his waist and lifting him slightly from the ground to make up the height difference. And they kissed gently.

Just then a sound disturbed them. Sherlock set John gently down and looked around. John patted his pocket to feel his gun, which he carried everywhere. They moved quietly along the walls and waited. They heard the sound again, but this time the sound was dangerously close. Both of them turned to look back, and only got a glimpse of a man before everything went blank.


	2. Chapter 2

Black. Fuzzy. That's all Sherlock could see. He tried to open his eyes, but due to the after effects of the tranquiler dart he had been shot with, his eyes felt too heavy to open. He waited for some of the drug to wear off and he finally opened his eyes. He saw no light. The room he was in perfect darkness and there was no light source other than the narrow strip of brightness seen under the door. He tried to look around, but his neck hurt. His vision and mind started clearing, and he soon noticed that he was sitting in a chair and the room he was in was small, fit for two people. Then he heard a slight movement beside him. Apparently, John had been brought in the same room as well. Considering his breathing patterns, he is not awake yet. He felt another movement and felt John slowly waking.

'John, John!'

'hmmmfmfmhfmmm' Came the muffled reply.

'What?'

'Keep your voice down' John slowly grunted, obviously taking effort.

There was some grunting and shuffling and finally John seems to be wide awake.

'What's happening here? Where are we? How did we get here?' Well, Sherlock knew that once John is awake, he would bombard Sherlock with questions.

'I don't know what is happening, hmmm, lovely insight of not being able to know anything! But I have deduced that we might be somewhere near the harbor, considering the salty smell, horning beeps of ships and the slight rumbling of the sea.' Sherlock answered.

John smiled slightly at his attempt for joke, despite the situation they were in. It was rarely a time where Sherlock Holmes was unaware of something.

They found out that their hands and legs were very tightly locked. They had no other option than to wait for their captivators to come and 'check on' them. And mean while they tried for possible escape plans and unlike normal people were not at all freaked out. Kidnaps were something that they faced every week. John had gone acclimatized to the multiple times he was kidnapped by both criminals and Mycroft. Further enquiries had confirmed that before John's arrival, Sherlock's life had also been the same, but a little out of control. Lestrade had told that Sherlock would run off just like that behind any criminal without any backup or help. Now that John was there, Sherlock had stopped running off like that and he always had John's help and support. John had saved Sherlock's life innumerable times and….and…

Sherlock was sure that he wouldn't have been alive if John hadn't come into his life.

 _ **A.N: Hello I had a very good idea for this story, but Mr. Plot Bunny came into my head and just disappeared like that! Now I have decided two endings. Should I make it a funny crack fic or a S=serious violent one? Please let me know in the comments!**_


End file.
